Talk:Girl Meets World Spoiler Page/@comment-27799980-20160225182741/@comment-768846-20160228182929
Ceaser1 Right I blame Riley and Maya, but I'm take it another step further and put more blame on Maya. I know how she already has it tough, but from looking at Season 1 and Season 2 all the way up until that dumb Girl Meets Texas Lucas and Riley had something going on they were unofficial. See Riley saw Lucas and it was a crush, but when she was forced to talk to him they both became closer they listen to one another its on another level than Riley and Maya's and when Lucas asked her out on date it confirmed what they both wanted. But I think they were shy sometimes it happens and I believed that Lucas and Riley were taking their time to let them grow, but noooo here comes Maya, but why? Sad what you will be always say she needs Lucas becasue she has chemistry with him and she always broken, but let's talk for real one Farkle been giving her way more attention since the show started so you can't say no guy is ever interested in her becasue that's a lie, another thing she's a bad girl not in a negative way, but she's cool so its hard to believe that she couldn't get any guy and don't give me that oh she always get rejected, but then she rejects any advances by other guys because why she couldn't get Josh so she rebounds her feelings to Lucas which makes no sense come off that bs. In truth Maya doesn'tr care about Lucas like that and people can get mad all they wanted, but you can't show Maya going crazy over Josh like Riley does over Lucas and have her really telling Josh how much she's pay attention, but with Lucas she barely cares about him and makes fun yeah she totally likes him in a general sense she's cock blocking Riley and Lucas' relationship excuse my expression, but she is just like Shawn was when Cory and Topanga was trying to figure out their feelings. So considered that whose in the wrong the most Maya is and I know its cuz of her confused feelings, but its being bordenline stupid becasue Maya is very outspoken especially when it comes her feelings than all a sudden when it comes to Lucas she can't think straight even though she was the one who would push Riley to Lucas and get her to telling Lucas how she feels, but all of a sudden now she likes him...cuz why he treat her nice so does Farkle so does Zay, but she not running to them its only cuz she can't have Josh means Riley can't Lucas its subconsciously childish. So yes Riley has alot of blame, but only becasue she being selfless and not selfish she wants what's best for everyone...everyone, but herself and its not right and because she's being selfless its makes the entire situation worst and shes using her head not heart when she needs to use both and stop thinking about everyone else. I hope she will and seem like Lucas is tired of it her being the strong selfless person she is because she likes him, but he doesn't want to ruin what she has with Maya and again its not being fair to her and him so eventually early on Season 3 Riley and Lucas will be able to have their moment just like Maya will with Josh and Shawn and her father she needs more emotional family thing as Riley needs more of a person loving her inside and out like Lucas does and how she does with Lucas.